Never ending struggle
by Muffins Planned
Summary: Summary: It was a monday when it started, and a week later she was missing [[Cameron's POV and prequel to The last peice of his heart]Rated for violence]


**Title: Never Ending Struggle**

Prequel, and Cameron POV to "The last peice of his heart".  
_Summary_: _It was a monday when it started, and a week later she was missing_  
Rated for violence

* * *

She got the first note on a monday, it came along with flowers, her favorite. She had found it sitting on the conference room table, and she had smiled. She never got flowers, only her husand had bought her flowers, and she had always loved flowers, so much better then choclate, she never knew why, she just always felt slightly creeped out when someone bought her choclate. She walked up to them and found a note sticking out from under them, and pulled it out and opened it with a smile, and read the one line that was handwritten across the paper.

_Once upon a time _

She frowned and turned the page and found nothing, she shruged to herself, and put the note in her labcoat.

She got the second note on wednesday that week, it was outisde her door with a single rose attatched to it. She had wondered who it was from, a part of her hoped it was House, but she knew he would never do such thing to any woman in the world, no matter how much he loved her or cared for her. She had smelled the rose, it was blood red, and then she read the note.

_There was a woman named Allison Cameron_

She smiled, and opened the door to her appartment, it had to be someone at work, or a friend of hers, cause there weren't alot of people who knew where she lived, maybe someone in her building, but they didn't know where she worked. She put the rose in the vase she had put the other flowers in, and the note next to the other note, and smiled, she never had a secret admirer before.

The third note she got on friday the same week, again there were flowers with the note, many diffrent flowers in many diffrent coulors, it was on the hood of her car, and she had laughed out loud, this man surely knew her, she didn't drive around in her car other then when she was going to and from work, so it had to be someone she knew. She read the note with a smile on her face.

_She was one of the most beautiful women in the world_

She bit her lip as she smiled, people called her hot, pretty, nice to look at, but very few people called her beautiful, when someone calls her beautiful she takes it as a sign of respect, of love or of fondness. She had sat down in her car and drove home. She remembered her husband, he used to give her flowers, he always surprised her by hiding them so that she would find them when she was looking for clothes to wear, or what to eat, almost everyday she found flowers, and when he didn't have time to buy some for her, he took the ones they had at home. And those days he hadn't hid the flowers, he would surprise her after class, or he would come up to her table when she ate lunch, but he would always disappear quickly after giving her a kiss on the cheek.

She wondered if it was House after all, she knew that he felt _something_ for her her, but she didn't know what that something was, she had by accident stared at him a little too long before going home that monday, after trying to figure it out all weekend. She had walked into the elevator, watching as he followed, curious, and she waved at him.

When she got home she found the fourth note, she read it and realised that who ever had given her these flowers and notes was not a sane person. She quickly hurried inside and saw that her appartment was turned upside down. She backed up against the door, but collided with someone behind her and was just about to scream when a hand was put over her mouth, she felt her knees go weak when she felt a gun to her head. Then it all was a blurr to her. She was told not to scream, to stay where she were or she would get shot, a faital shot he promised, and she stood frozen. And when he walked around her appartment she saw the note pad, and began writing things down on it, to leave a clue for those who found her appartment first, to the police, but he saw her before she could hide it, and a bullet went into her arm, the gun hadn't made a sound, something that shocked her the most, she didn't feel the pain at first, but when she did, she fainted.

She woke up hours later, and he stood there, a smug smile on his face, she felt hopeless, she felt the need for control of the situation, but she couldn't get that with her life too, she choose life over control without a second thought. And they sat there, she held her arm, the bullet had barely hit her arm, but it bled anyway, maybe that was good, some evidence was left after her.

It was dark when he dragged her out of her appartment, long after midnight, he trew her inside a old volvo, and speeded of into the night. He stopped 2 hour out of New Jersey and she looked as he stepped out. Watched the darkwoods that surounded the big house that was before her, the highway was a good hour away with car, she hadn't seen anything other then woods for 45 minutes, and the man that drove the car drove well over the speedlimit. She squinted to get a better look, but it was too dark still, she barely saw the coulor of the house.

She sat in the car alone for 2 minutes before the man came back with an other man, they were talking, laughing about something, clearly not talking about her as they opened the door, from what she heard about the conversation was that the second man was married, had 3 kids, one on the way, the other man was childless, batchelor, but neither of them were nice nor faithful.

She was trown into a room after getting a bandage for the cut the bullet had done in her arm. The room was small, it fit a small bed, that looked uncomfterable from where she was standing, a small bureau, that she saw no use for, a nightsand that an old lamp was standing on, and a small window, the room was painted in a light blue coulor she noted as the first sunstrays of light lit up the small room. And that was when she cried, she knew she could never control this situation, she knew that the chance of getting back to her old life was close to minimal, and all she wanted to do was be held by someone, all she wanted to do was to wake up and realise that this was all a nightmare, to wake up and realise that she still had a chance to be with House. But the pain of it all felt too real, she ran a hand along the floor just to see that it was a dream, but the material was cold and hard, and she never woke up.

The first 6 months she didn't know what she was doing there, they had made no contact with anyone, they were not after money, they were only after revenge, but on who? She learned quickly how to get things she needed, she did them favours, they depended on what it was she wanted, and how much she wanted it, it could be babysitting the second man's children, and it could be, if it was something they knew she really needed, like tampons, asprins sometimes, they would make her do them sexual favors, she hated that she let those things happen, but it was the only way to get things, sometimes they would do it anyway, she could be sitting in the sofa watching tv, do the laundrey, anything. And she learned that tears didn't help anything, she learned that even though she hoped, prayed, nothing would change what happened to her.

8 months after she had been taken there she realised a thing that changed her life forever, a thing that she would hate herself for, even though she had no control over it, she was pregnant. She should've known that it would happen sometime, they were far from careful, and when she told them they were mad at her, the singel guy had punched her in the face, but she found that she didn't feel it, she had gone numb.

She had imagened herself married when she would get pregnant, she had dreamed of a caring husband that looked alot like House, but wasn't too caring, or too nice, most of "the husband" was based on House (he was infact House, but she refused to see that). For the first time since she got there she begged for something, she begged them to let her have an abortion, but they refused, she would only escape, someone would reconize her. She never cried though, she had lost that ability, forgot the reason to why she used to.

She often wondered if they still searched for her, her name stopped coming up during the news only a week or two after she disappeared, and when it did it was only breifly. Her parents spoke one time, they had sounded so loving and caring that she felt the need to trow up, never during her childhood had they cared, work came first.

When her baby was born, her baby girl, she hated herself for hating that she was alive, she felt disgusted of herself, that she hated such a young child that had done no wrong in the world. She found herself one night wondering why she didn't die in SIDS like her younger brother had done, and that was when she cried. She loved her baby, but hated her all the same, it was a conflic within her, she didn't know how to feel. She named her Isabella, she had her fathers (she hated to say that) skin tone and hair- slightly darker complexion then her own milky white. She named her Isabella after a character in a book she had read about, she didn't know how she felt about that character, wether to love her, or hate her, it fit prerfectly.

Her daugheter was smart, she spoke early, started to walk at ten months, something that anoyed the hell out of her captives. The man who was not the father, he often yelled at the other man for being such an idiot and got her pregnant, there was no doubt who was the father, the other man was as white as Cameron herself. When they started yelling, and sometimes got into physical fights, she would take her daughter out of the room, and put on a CD she had found lying around in the house once, and she would make her laugh.

They moved from the house when Isabella was six months old, they moved somewhere- she only knew that it took forever to get there- near a ocean, it was warm, and the house was beautiful, and it had it's own private beach where she could play with Isabella.

She came up with her nickname when she was 1½years old, and she had fallen inlove with the coulor pink, and story's about princesses that they got from the white man's familly, things that were so worn out, that he had said he was going to trow them out. When she would run around the house in her pink dresses, demanding that they were going to play, they got anoyed, but they simply ignored her. The first time they hurt her was when she was two, and she had demanded that they were going to play that they were her slaves- she didn't understand that word then- and they snapped, telling her that men weren't going to be slaves, that that was the womens job, and her father had picked her up, and shook her till she was crying so hard she had a hard time breathing. That was the first time she had truly cared for her own daughter, that was when she realized that they only got each other.

When she was three she learned how to read, and Cameron realized that she couldn't let her daughter stay with her, she would need to go to school in a few years, she would need to meet other children, not living in a house, that she would never know that there was a world beyond these walls, this beach and ocean. It was then she spoke to them about giving Isabella up, they had actually liked the idea enough to go with it, but when they realised that she would have to contact people in order to do this, they reluctantly let her do it. She sneaked in more letters in the envelope, she couldn't just send one person a letter.

Her last conversation with her daughter was the hardest she had ever done, she had cried all the way through.

"Mommy, why are you crying?" her daughter had asked, and toutched the cheek where tears were falling.

"You are going to live with a man called Gregory House" she explained, she couldn't take away that innocens her daughter had left with answering her question.

"Why mommy? I want to live with you" she huged her mother, and her mother wondered why she was so smart at such a young age.

"Because if you live with him you can go to school, like you've always wanted"

"But I want you more" her daughter pouted.

"And I want you too" she wiped a few tears away "But that's not enough honey, that's not enough"

"Mommy?" Isabella fixed her green eyes on her mothers green.

"You need to stay away from the bad guy's, okay?" she said, and put both of her hands on her daughters shoulders.

"Like Steve and Carlos?" innocent eyes were fixed on her mother, expecting her to always be there.

"Like Steve and Carlos, yes" she nodded, and huged her daughter, feeling the tears spill in her daughters dark hair. "But Gregory House is a nice guy, he will know your nickname, do you know which one I mean?"

"Princess Issa" she responded her mother proudly.

"Yes, yes princess" she kissed her daughters forehead, and watched as Steve walked up to them. He picked Isabella, and put her on his hip, looked down at Cameron who still sat down on the stones on the beach, her face hid in her palms, small sobbs escaped sometimes. Her daughter had started to scream whe she saw that her mother wasn't following her, and Cameron stood up, and ran over to her daugher who was kicking an screaming.

"See you soon princess Issa" she whispered through her tears, and kissed her daughters hair, forehead and cheek. "See you soon" she ran a hand down her daughters face, but Steve started walking, and her hand fell down.

She was alone again, with nothing in the world but herself. Life was a never ending struggle.

* * *

I would've updated sooner, but I waited for a beta to "beata it", but after 2-3-4 weeks I grew tired of waiting, and decided to update! Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes, I would love if you would point some mistakes out! And please, please, please! All kins of critisims is welcom, but no flaming! Please don't make me sad! 


End file.
